indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Teslakid
Teslakid is a character owned by Rain Games and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in the game Teslagrad.http://www.teslagrad.com/ Trophy Quote Character Description Teslakid is a Teslamancer's son who had to escape the King's army. In Teslagrad he obtains several items that helps him solve puzzles and fight bosses in the Tesla Tower. Summary Teslakid's moveset is based heavily around his ability to magnetize foes, and then move his enemies around. All of his moves magnetize enemies. Moveset Side Melee : Teslakid thrusts his Teslastaff outwards, zapping anyone who touches it. Hits up to 6 times and deals 1 damage per hit. Up Melee : Teslakid thrusts his Teslastaff up high, dealing 5 damage. Down Melee : Teslakid swings his Teslastaff in an arc below him, dealing 5 damage. Grounded Charge | Ball Lightning: Teslakid uses his Teslastaff to fire a Lightning Ball. This orb can be aimed, and stays out for a few seconds, shrinking in size and damage over time, dealing 1-5 damage depending on charge time. The size, damage and the duration of the orb become larger the longer the move is charged. Teslakid can attract any active orbs using Polarity Cloak. Neutral Special | Polarity Cloak ''': Putting on his Polarity Cloak, Teslakid charges an aura of blue positive energy for as long as the button is held. Upon release, he emits a wave of red negative energy, dealing '''2 damage to anyone in range. If an opponent is magnetized, Teslakid can use this attack to pull them towards him, and send them flying for 3 damage. He cannot pull in opponents in the middle of an attack animation, though. This move can also interact with his Ball Lightning projectiles, allowing Teslakid to have them orbit around him and be sent out at different angles. Side/Up Special | Blink Boots ''': Teslakid blinks upwards, or horizontally using his Blink Boots, and then punches with his Magnet Glove in one of four different directions. This deals '''6 damage and can be aimed by holding a direction. Any opponents caught in the path of the blink are stunned for a short time, opening a window for Teslakid to follow up with the punch. When aimed to the side, Teslakid vanishes for an extra 5 frames, allowing for mixups. Aiming downwards will leave Teslakid in about the position he was originally in. When aimed to the opposite direction Teslakid teleported from, there will be a slightly longer delay before the punch. Teslakid will also not drift as far in this state. Down Special | Teslastaff ''': Teslakid points his Teslastaff straight down and fires a Red beam. This move lasts for as long as the button is held down. The beam deals '''1 damage per hit, and if Teslakid touches the foe with the staff itself, it deals 5 damage and launches the foe a moderate difference. This move also slows his decent. If the button is pressed quickly enough, Teslakid will pull out the staff and not fire, as only the start and end animation for the move will trigger. SUPER | Teslamancer's Might ''': Teslakid calls down 3 separate red lightning strikes. Once the lightning hits Teslakid, it lets out a small blast. The lightning does '''10 damage while the blast does 9 damage. Alternate Skin Brown Teslakid's regular outfit (Base Skin). Blue Possibly based off Lumina or Teri's color palette from World to the West. Grey Possibly based off the color palette of the King in Teslagrad. Green and Purple Possibly based off Knaus' color palette from World to the West. Dark Red Possibly based off Lord Clonington's color palette from World to the West. Yellow Overalls and gloves resembling Wario from the Super Mario series. Lumina (Alternate Costume) During the KickStarter, alternate costumes were mentioned and shown for various characters. One which was mentioned but not shown was a reworked Teslakid as Lumina from World to the West, acting as a female counterpart. It is still unknown if the Lumina alternate costume will be one skin or an alternate character who can use the other five palettes. Competitive Play Attributes Techs & Strategies Match-Up Chart TBA Update History Patch 1.0.0.4 * Fixed a bug that would cause the game to crash when Teslakid magnetized Crow. Patch 1.0.12.0 * Blink Boots punch damage increased from 9 to 10. Patch 1.0.13.0 * Ball Lightning damage increased from 3 to 5. Patch 1.0.15.0 * Fixed a bug relating to interactions between Shovel Knight and Teslakid's Magnetism. Patch 1.0.16.2 * Teslamancer's Might no longer persists if Teslakid dies. Patch 1.1.2.0 * Fixed a bug that caused characters to become invisible after being pulled in by Polarity Cloak. Patch 2.0.0.0 *'Grounded Charge | Ball Lightning' ** Damage and size now scale from 1 to 5 depending on charge time. ** Projectile size and damage shrink slowly over time. *'Neutral Special | Polarity Cloak' ** Pressing down as Teslakid lands in this state now allows for a seamless transition into Grounded Charge. ** Pull rate at outer reaches of attack range lowered. ** Distance required to put magnetized victims into tumble state now scale according to victim’s HP (For example, a victim at 10HP will enter tumble state much earlier than a victim at 40HP when pulled in). ** Teslakid can no longer pull in players that are in the middle of an attack animation. ** No longer contributes to Pogo combos. *'Side/Up Special | Blink Boots' ** Tesla’s new Side Special is a horizontally oriented version of the Blink Boots ability. Punch speed and range reduced if angled in the opposite direction Teslakid teleported from. ** Damage reduced from 10 to 6. ** Stun hitbox no longer contributes to Pogo combos. Gallery Box - Teslagrad.png|Teslakid's character box, on the Kickstarter page tesla_unlock.png|Unlocking Teslakid teslakid_trophy.png|Teslakid's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo teslamancer_trophy.png|Teslamancer Teslakid's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo Di8sy7yXoAEdRq8.jpg large.jpg|Original Artwork from Teslagrad Trivia * Teslakid was the 10th character added to the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017869144950280193 * Teslakid's Grounded Charge isn't a move he can actually do in Teslagrad. Instead, it is a move Lumina can perform in World to the West, another game by Rain Games. It is implied, however, that every Teslamancer can perform this move with their Teslastaff, if they have the proper upgrade. ** Similarly, his Down Melee is a move Lumina can perform as well. * As Super Smash Bros. Ultimate boomed since Indie Pogo's release, the unreleased alternate Lumina costume has been considered by numerous players to be a potential equivalent of an Echo Fighter.https://www.ssbwiki.com/Clone * Teslakid's name could be Magnus according to one of Rain Games' devs.https://twitter.com/oleivarrudi/status/1044666300822421509 References Category:Fighters Category:Unlockable Fighters Category:Teslagrad